


Spit it out, kid.

by CheekSmile



Series: The one where Peter is a Star Wars fan and Tony wants to help [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Star Wars References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekSmile/pseuds/CheekSmile
Summary: Peter is excited to spend the afternoon with is mentor at the compound, but his day gets ruined when is announced that Chewbacca won't be part of the Star Wars movies anymore because Disney and Lucasfilm broke their accord.Or,  a one-shot obviously inspired by the Disney/Sony tragic break up.I know Disney owns Lucasfilm, but I needed them to fight in order to write this fic.





	Spit it out, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
This one-shot is random and short, but contains a lot of feelings, some of which are my own too.  
I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It had been three months since Homecoming and the day was going good for Peter, really. He nailed a chemistry test, and the school cafeteria was serving pizza, his favorite school lunch.  
Then, right after the bell rang signaling the end of the day’s classes, it all went crashing down.

Peter was already running out the doors -it was a Friday, meaning he got to spend the afternoon with his mentor at the compound- when a buzz coming from his pocket distracted him. He took his phone out, and saw a notification from StarWarsOfficialTwitter:

Goodbye Chewie 

We are sorry to inform everyone that, due to a not found accord between Disney and Lucasfilm, our favorite Wookie will no longer be a part of the Star Wars franchise anymore. The details of the split between the two colossal studios are yet to be revealed. 

The kid stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, staring at the screen in shock while his peers bumped into him, all of them in a hurry to go out and enjoy their weekend.  
But for Peter, the weekend was officially ruined. Chewbacca was his favorite character; he never had enough of him and, if he was being honest, he only watched 'Solo' because the Wookie was in it. He had a Chewbacca hoodie and even a pair of overall pajamas, and every morning he drank his warm milk from a Chewbacca mug. 

He was so upset that he didn't even greet Happy when he got in the black Audi's backseat, and didn’t say a word the entire two hour drive to the compound -which earned concerned glances from the driver every few minutes. 

“You alright, kid?” the man asked when they finally stopped at the entrance of the facility.

“Wha- oh… yes. Yeah. I'm good, thanks.” Peter answered while unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door.  
He actually felt a little embarrassed by his reaction, because come on, Chewbacca is just a fictional character, he’s not even real... And yet here he was getting all worked up over the fact that he wouldn't be in the Star Wars universe anymore. He was sure that no one else but him got so upset because these things happen; deals get broken all the time and there's nothing you can do about it. 

The more he thought about the fact that he wouldn't see any other Star Wars movies with Chewbacca in them, the more he thought about how ridiculous he was being about it, and yet he couldn’t stop the tears from filling his eyes once he reached the lab door. He took a deep breath, blinked away the tears in his eyes and then pushed the door open, trying to act normal as he walked to his work station.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" He greeted his mentor with what he hoped was a cheerful voice. But, unluckily for him, Tony Stark really was a genius, and, even if the man would never admit it, he knew his protègè well enough to know when something was up with him. So he didn't think twice before asking, his mind screaming at him to make it better. 

“Ok, spit it out, kid. What's up?”

“Nothing's up, sir. I'm fine.” The teen answered, without looking up from his workbench, in an obviously fake casual tone. Tony stood up, reached for the kid's rolling chair, and turned it around so he could face his mentee; however, Peter seemed to find a motor oil stain on the ground rather interesting.  
The man sighed while the kid began to fidget with the hem of his sweatshirt. 

"Uhm… shouldn't we work on my suit? I had this really cool idea about the web-shooters-" 

"Nuh-uh. Sorry kid, but you have to tell me what's wrong first." Peter hesitated a little, then hid his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. 

“It's nothing, Mr. Stark, really.”

"It's not nothing if it kept you from talking Happy's ears off today." There, he admitted it, he got a text from the driver saying that the kid was oddly quiet, but he would have figured out that something was up even without his help. The teen eyed him from underneath his curls and then went back to staring at the stain. 

“It's stupid.”

“Again, it's not stupid if it makes you upset.”

“But you’re only saying that because you don't know what it is, and if I tell you you'll see it really is stupid and you'll laugh and you would be right because-”

“Kid. Hey. I promise I won't laugh, okay? Just tell me.” Peter sighed, but when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder he knew that he couldn't run away from this.

"It's just… They removed Chewbacca from Star Wars because they couldn't figure out a new deal.” he blurted out before he raised his gaze to look at his mentor, that looked at him with a slightly surprised expression. Clearly, he was expecting something different as an answer. 

“See? I told you it was stupid, and I'm acting stupidly about it. It's really not a big deal, but of course I can't just suck it up like all the others because I'm such a wimp. Flash is right.” the teen said sniffing, then he brought his feet on the chair and put his head on his knees, hugging them. He heard the man huff out a sigh and the hand on his shoulder was lifted, leaving Peter to immediately miss the comfort it brought him.  
There were a few seconds of silence in which the kid wished that the chair could swallow him whole and make him disappear before Tony spoke.

“Well, kid, it looks like you are not the only 'wimp' -which you aren’t by the way, and we are definitely going to talk about that Flash kid you mentioned- because twitter is going crazy. The hashtag '#savechewie' is going viral and there are comments saying 'I'm actually crying' or 'When I read the news I fell on the ground and began sobbing so hard that my mum asked me if she needed to call an ambulance'. So I think it is safe to say that you are not the wimpiest person out there.” when he obtained no reaction from the teenager, he once again put his hand on the kid's shoulder and then hesitantly began rubbing his back.

"Okay... So that wasn't the point, was it? There's something more, the question goes deeper." There was a second of hesitation and then Peter nodded against his knees. 

"I just… I keep thinking that if I had more friends, more of a social life, maybe it wouldn't affect me this much. I mean, Ned is a really good friend, he really is, and he is probably freaking out right now too, but that's kind of the point. It's thanks to our passion for Star Wars that we’re friends, and sometimes I can't help but wonder if he would have become my friend even if I didn't like the show. Before Spider-Man I didn't go out a lot, maybe three times a month, because parties and crowded places aren't my thing. Star Wars is my passion, like science, but if I had something else to care about, something more important than a show… maybe I wouldn't be this sad.” he said. He took a deep breath and glanced up at his mentor only to find him watching him with an unreadable expression. Slowly, Tony reached out with the hand that wasn't on the teens back and hesitantly wiped the kid's tears -when had he even started crying?- away while he whispered:

"Wow, kid. You really do talk a lot, huh?" which caused a little giggle from the teen that the man considered a small victory. "I think we should move this to the couch upstairs, though, I bet it's more comfortable for this kind of thing. You can choose a movie and we can drink some hot cocoa and talk. What do you think?" Peter looked at Tony from underneath his overgrown curls -he really needed a haircut, the genius noted- and then nodded his head and stood up. Tony led the way to the living room and signaled to the kid to sit on the couch, while he headed towards the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with two steaming cups of hot cocoa and sat beside his mentee. 

"So," he began while handing the teen, that was still wiping at his eyes every now and then, his cup, "Let's just say that... I think you’re wrong." Peter looked at him, a bit taken aback. "Yep, you heard me. You’re wrong to think that you can't be sad, and that you aren't worthy of Ned's friendship. You are a huge fan of Star Wars and I understand that this kind of news can ruin your day; you saw how many other people had the same reaction, if not worse, so there's nothing wrong with it. And if you think that you should have more friends, I should remind you that I have very few of them myself, not only because I can be a handful, but it is also on purpose. It's better to have a few real friends than many fake ones, and I talk from experience. Plus, Ned seems like a good guy", Tony may or may not have looked him up to get some background information, "and I bet you two have more in common than the passion for a famous franchise. However, the most important thing is -you better be listening, Parker- there's a difference between being a wimp and having a heart. A wimp wouldn't wear a red and blue spandex suit to fight crime, but you do, and that, along with your kindness and courage, makes you the most caring person I know." 

Only at the end of his speech did Tony look at the teenager, who was staring back at him like he had hung all the stars in the sky. Without a word, Peter put his mug on the coffee table and strongly hugged the billionaire, who, to Peter’s surprise, put his mug down and returned the embrace.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” The kid whispered, sounding genuinely touched. 

“Anytime, kiddo.” 

When Peter didn't seem to want to let go, Tony put his feet on the coffee table and got comfy, ordering FRIDAY to put 'Wreck-it Ralph' on the TV. When the teenager fell asleep on him he texted May to let her know that her nephew was crashing at the compound and carried him -the kid was surprisingly light- to a spare room. 

That night the genius decided to go to bed early for a change, and he had a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
You have a prompt? If so write it in the comments, if it inspires me I'll write a fic about it! 
> 
> Also, thanks to lefierro for editing and correcting this work like a real boss


End file.
